Second chances
by irishfanficgal
Summary: They pretended not to notice, Austin fell more into the darkness. The booze, the drugs, the countless girls. Can he be saved! One-shot. Auslly end-game.


They acted like they didn't see. Tried desperately to ignore the fact he was changing. Fame had taken their fun-loving best friend, and changed him into the monster he was today. It retrospect, it was Ally hit the hardest. He had been her boyfriend and it took something from her anytime he came home, smelling like another girl's perfume. Trish was getting tired of his constant cancelling of meetings and Dez, oh sweet fun-loving Dez, had tried, lord knows he tried, to hold them together, but evantually he got depressed. He stopped making videos, and Ally watched her friends change. She tries to find why this happened, How it had happened. But everytime she had no answer.

The trio had been hit hard by his coldness. They knew he was on drugs, heroine was his preferred choice. When he was late, Trish would sigh, Ally would cry, Dez would lash out. He came into the store, demanding a new song, or a gig, or maybe a video. He would try to kiss Ally, she'd push him away. Then the school decided that they would do a poetry class, and he had slipped in and been shocked by the pain in his friends and girlfriend's poem. He watched Dez go up and start.

"**He walks through the crowds,**

**Head put down,**

**Knows not to make a sound,**

**Always was the class clown,**

**Nobody saw his scars.**

**He had his group of friends,**

**One shy and loving,**

**One a loud and a helping hand they'd always lend,**

**But he had one above the rest,**

**Considered him oh, **

**The best.**

**The rockstar left,**

**The friends got grey,**

**He was guilty of theft,**

**For he stole their trust and went away,**

**Now all that's left is**

**Sadness and Guilt,**

**For nobody saved him,**

**Nobody could" **Dez finishes and bows. "Thanks" he mutters quietly, walking over to Ally and Trish. The latino gets up, and taking a deep breath, walks to the front of the room.

"**She was always the loud one,**

**Nobody knew she needed help,**

**She was close to being done,**

**Then she met the quiet one,**

**Who saw her for the girl underneath.**

**She met the two friends,**

**Both were different as could be,**

**Never thought it could end,**

**Didn't know she didn't hold the key,**

**To keeping them all together.**

**Forever they had promised,**

**Yet didn't last a year,**

**She now is so lost,**

**Lost one thing she held dear" **Trish finishes on a shaky breath. "Thanks for listening, Sorry for the depressing stuff in it" she sighs and walks over to the other two. Austin watches, a sense of shock and sadness, as Ally stumbles to the same place Trish had once stood. Her face was tear streaked, her eyes sad, she didn't look at him. "This is a poem I wrote about, stuff that's been happening lately, sorry if you don't like it" she sighs.

"**The story is started with smiles,**

**Happiness was all they felt,**

**Four pieces of a puzzle,**

**Fit like a jigsaw,**

**Until one got lost.**

**He fell into the dark,**

**Drugs, Parties and Girls,**

**Upon the friends he made his mark,**

**His teeth, like pearls,**

**shaped into a smile,**

**And the girl,**

**Fell all over again.**

**He promised her everything,**

**Put her though hell,**

**Expected to be treated like a king,**

**Had everyone under his spell.**

**So today, she says no,**

**No more hurt and pain,**

**He took away her glow,**

**Drove her down the lane.**

**So goodbye to you, **

**Be happy with the choices you made,**

**Live the way you chose to" **She finishes and walks out of the room, Dez and Trish following her. Austin sits, overcome in grief. He sees how much his choices have affected everyone. He walks to his house, and only then realizes that Ally isn't there. Her clothes are gone, as are all signs of her, except a handful of photos. He sees one, and picks it up, falling to his knees. It was them both, her on his lap, laughing on a swing. They were on tour and when they saw a park they ran for it. He smiles through the tears, at how happy they were. He walks into the kitchen. "Oh Ally, what have I done" he cries at the photo. "I need you! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" he screams at the photo. He curls up into a ball on the couch, with a blanket that smelled like her.

Trish and Dez watch as Ally walks into the store, her eyes blank. A shadow of the girl once there. "I have to go to the house, I left a few boxes in the attic, and if I leave them, he'll give them to the next girl stupid enough to believe his lies" she spits. "I'll go" Trish offers. "We all will" Dez nods firmly. "Fine, he's probably so happy right now, with another girl. Probably blonde, skinny, beautiful" she sighs wistfully. Dez strides towards her and grabs her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Allyson Dawson, you are beautiful. On the inside and the out. But you know what's going to happen to him? He'll settle down with some model, without two brain cells to rub together, and when he gets old and the looks fade, he won't have anyone with personality around. And if he wants one, he'll know he lost the most beautiful girl with the best personality" Dez assures her. She nods. "Ok I'm ready" she whispers.

Austin is a wreck. His hair is dishevelled, his eyes ringed with red and he hasn't tried to get out of the house in days. He didn't want to be disturbed, talking to the photo. "Oh Ally, will I ever get you back?" he asks, and at that moment, the doorbell rings. He hears a scuffle and someone starts pounding on the door. "MOON OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR" Trish screams. He frowns and then lights up. "Ally" he whispers and runs to the door. He opens it and the sight that greets him doesn't surprise him. Dez and Trish stand at either side of Ally, both with their arms crossed and the same angry expression upon their faces. "Sorry to interrupt but I left boxes in the attic that I need to get" Ally spits and walks in, brushing past him. He follows her. "Dez, Trish, wait outside" Ally begs, sensing a fight. They protest, but leave after seeing the determined glint in her eye. They walk away and she walks on towards the ladder.

Silence covers them like a blanket, as she climbs the ladder to the attic. He follows and she sighs loudly. "You seriously don't have to stay here, go out and get your next fuck" she states flatly. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I admit it, I cheated on you. I'm not hiding it, I'm owning up to it, But I was high and drunk whenever I did it, and I always felt disgusting after, so I'd drink more, take some more heroine. That didn't help and I see that now. I heard you guys' poems" he admits and her head snaps up. "Oh" she says. "That's all you can say?" he asks in disbelief. "What do you expect me to say? You just admitted to cheating on me, with lord only knows how many girls and what? I'm supposed to forget? Forget how you made me feel so bad about myself?! Forget you made me cry myself to sleep every night?" she asks angrily. "14" he says. "What?" she asks, confused. "I cheated on you with 14 different women, and Do you understand how fucking disgusting I feel about myself?! No I don't expect you to to forget anything. I want you, no I need you, to try to forgive me" he begs. "Fourteen. Huh, You're a douche" she says thoughtfully, picking up one of the boxes. He pulls her arm, causing the box to drop and break open, the contents spilling out. It's a bundle of photo's from the earliest days of their relationships, and some homemade scrapbooks. She looks at them, closing her eyes to not see them.

"You have a lot of pictures" he mutters. "Well You weren't ever there, so I made scrapbooks. It distracted me" she whispers. A tear falls down his cheek. "I'm sorry" he murmurs. She looks at him. "If you can go two months with no drugs, no alcohol and no other women, I'll take you back" she tells him. "Seriously?!" he yells, excited. "Yes" she nods, picking up a few boxes and walking to the entrance of the attic. "Good luck, I suppose, here" she whispers, walking back and kissing him deeply. His arms wrapped around her waist, hers around his neck, boxes long forgotten.

**TWO MONTHS LATER...**

The trio hadn't heard from him, but knew he was doing well. He was determined to do it alone, for Ally, which gained him some brownie points with Dez and Trish. On the day the two months were up, Ally woke up a bundle of nerves. All through the, her hand shook, scared of what could happen. She had not fully forgiven him, and knew he would understand. But she couldn't help think he didn't last on the whole girl front. "Dez do you think he lasted?" Ally asks, vulnerability evident in her voice. "You know, I think he did" he nods assuringly. Trish paces th room. "If he didn't I'll hurt him, I swear to god" she growls. There is a knock on the door and the three heads snap up.

Ally takes a deep breath before opening her door. He's standing there, hands in pockets. "Come in" she mutters and he breathes a sigh of relief. He walks in and she gestures for him to sit down. He sits down on the couch. "Coffee?" Ally offers. "Sure" he nods. "Ok, seeing as everyone is so obviously avoiding the question, I'll ask it. Did you last?!" Trish demands. All sighs in frustration. "Yeah, yeah I did" Austin nods. "Congratulations" Trish sighs at Ally, before grabbing Dez's hand and dragging him out. "So, you lasted?" she asks. "Yeah, and if I recall correctly, you made me a promise exactly eight weeks ago" he whispers. "I did didn't I?" she smiles. He edges closer to her and takes her into his arms. "You don't know how long I've waited to have you in my arms again" he whispers to her. "Play your cards right, I'll never leave" she tells him back, leaning towards him. She is glad she gave him a second chance, because if she hadn't who would've?

THE END

**Crappy, I know. The poems were my own original ones, yes I write poetry. Not well or anything, it's really good for outletting my emotions. So yeah, you ever need a crappy poem, who you going call? This girl! ,... Probably not...**

**Follow me on Twitter- crazylikeallama**

**Peace out!**


End file.
